Notre combat sauvera ce monde, celui qu'ils ont mis en danger
by starck29
Summary: Recueil de textes sur Warcraft écrient pour les nuits du fof, le thème est dans le titre des chapitres
1. Politique

**La mort d'un chef**

Genn Grisetête n'avais jamais été quelqu'un se souciant des grandes alliances, il avait après tout fait le choix il y a des années d'isoler son royaume du reste du monde. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles qu'il apportait au roi Anduin Wrynn : Sylvanas Coursevent n'était plus. La Horde l'avait annoncé officiellement, elle était morte durant un assaut de la légion sur le rivage brisé. Mais le nom de leur nouveau chef de guerre n'a pas encore été communiqué.

Pendant ce temps, sous les ruines de Lordaeron, une réunion d'urgence se tenait entre les principaux haut-placés des réprouvés. Nathanos semblait être le successeur parfait, mais la société des apothicaires refusait de le reconnaître comme leader. Une lutte de pouvoir s'était alors engagée entre apothicaires et forestiers-sombres pour le leadership des réprouvés. Les réprouvés et la Horde toute entière étaient paralysés sans leader, si la légion ardente attaquait maintenant, ou bien l'Alliance … C'était pour cela que Velonara avait avait décidé de convoquer cette réunion avec Anya Eversong, Nathanos, Sharlindra et Faranell. C'était leur dernière chance de trouver une solution ensemble. Elle leur dit : « Peu importe notre choix, il nous faut trouver une solution à notre problème. Ensemble.

-Mon choix est déjà fait depuis le début, répliqua le grand apothicaire Faranell

-Puisqu'on en est là …, murmura Velonara

-Tu n'y penses pas ?!

-Si Nathanos.

-Puisque nous sommes pas capable de trouver un accord, il ne reste plus qu'à se séparer et à abandonner son œuvre. »

Et c'était ainsi qu'avait fini les réprouvés. Désormais c'était Baine Sabot-de-sang qui dirigeait une Horde plus qu'affaiblie avec le départ des réprouvés et les morts successives de Vol'Jin et de Sylvanas.

Mais quelques semaines plus tard, les démons de la légion ardente attaquèrent depuis la forteresse de Karhazan, balayant tout sur leur passage. Mais un groupe de forestiers-sombres les traqua et l'intrigue politique repris de plus belle. Jusqu'à ce que les les forestiers-sombres ne se mêlent aux elfes de sang, personne ne leur fit confiance. Et pourtant, cette union fut symbolisée par le mariage entre Velonara et Lor'Themar Theron. Un mariage avant tout politique bien évidemment, mais c'était un grand pas pour l'intégration des réprouvés parmi leurs compatriotes.


	2. Clan - Pourri

**Un clan parmi d'autres**

De tout les clans orcs vivant sur Draenor, il y en avait un qui était réputé sauvage et fou : le clan Mâche-les-os. De tout les clans, il était le plus indomptable de tous, refusant de se plier aux autres sauf sous la contrainte. La preuve avait été faite lorsque les Chanteguerres de Grom les avaient attaqués pour récupérer le crâne de Gul'dan. Leur dernier chef avait été tué puis le nouveau avait eu le choix entre la mort et l'asservissement. Mais après la chute de Ner'zhul, le clan avait été en grande partie ravagé. Tagar Brise-échine, le chef de ces orcs sauvages et rendus fous par l'énergie de l'Ombre, avait dut corrompre son clan en en faisant des gangr'orcs. Comme l'avait fait Kargath Lamepoing de la Main brisée. Cette gangr'horde, rejoint par des rescapés Ombrelune, Gueule-de-dragon et Orbite-sanglant. Cette pourriture coulant dans leur veines les forçait à obéir à la Légion ardente, jusqu'à l'arrivée du traître. L'apprenti de Cénarius, Rhonin et Kil'jaeden devint leur nouveau maître, et depuis la mort du chef du clan de la Main brisée, c'est Zuluhed qui les dirige, avec ses drakes du néant. Mais un jour, quand personne ne les verras venir, ils reprendront leur monde des mains du traître.


	3. Enthousiasme

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Blizzard_

 _Cet OS ne tient pas compte de Battle for Azeroth_ _._

 **Mission suicide**

Garona regarda autour d'elle, les rescapés des différents clans orcs, c'était tout ce qu'il restait de la glorieuse Horde qu'elle avait connu. Des Loups-de-givre, des Chanteguerres, des Rochenoires, des Orbites-sanglants et des Ombrelunes. C'était tout ce qu'il restait, et c'était à elle de les mener dans cette ultime bataille. Elle pouvait voir l'enthousiasme sur le visage de certains d'entre-eux, alors qu'en face d'eux se trouverais bientôt la plus grande armée qu'elle ai jamais vue, une armée de worgens corrompus. Alors que la bataille sur Argus contre le titan noir faisait rage, des fal'dorei, une race insectoide, avait attaquée Azeroth. Cela avait été le début de la fin, malgré le retour des héros sur Azertoth, les assauts n'avaient pas cessés. Et la corruption avait gagnée du terrain, tout d'abord cela avait été les elfes du vide, puis les worgens, et enfin plusieurs druides elfes de la nuit. Tous étaient là, attendant le début du combat. Son armée devait occuper les worgens corrompus le plus de temps possible dans dans l'enceinte du royaume de Gilnéas. Pas un seul ne devait s'échapper. Elle entendit un premier hurlement, ces troupes se mirent en rang face au mur alors qu'elle dégainait Ashkandir. Elle avait retrouvée cette arme dans les décombres de Hurlevent, la première cible des insectes, dans la main du jeune Anduin. Un worgen apparu, mais il faut tué par un Ombrelune. Puis ce fut une véritable charge monstrueuse. La melée se transforma en chaos, elle pourfandai les orcs un par un, quand elle vit l'un des siens être abattu par une flèche. Les elfes étaient là. Elle esquiva plusieurs coups ennemis tout en tuant tout ceux qui passaient sous sa lame, quand elle la vit, au milieu de ce chaos : Alléria Coursevent. Elle esquiva plusieurs de ces flèches. Voyant les siens tomber sous les attaques ennemis, elle comprit que ce serait leur dernière bataille, aucun d'eux n'y survivrait. Elle vit un petit groupe attaquer les worgens sur leur flanc droit, elle les reconnut, c'était eux. Ils étaient venus la sauver, même Vanessa VanCleef et Tess Grisetête étaient là. Lorsque les orcs les virent, c'était comme si une nouvelle force les avaient envahis. Tous se souvenaient des combats qu'avaient menés Valeera à Orgrimmar, elle tranchait la gorge de ses ennemis avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais cela ne changerais rien à l'issu du combat. Garona vit un worgen arriver dans sa direction, avec un long manteau marron couvert de sang, c'était lui, Genn Grisetête. C'est à ce moment qu'une flèche la toucha à la poitrine. Le worgen l'attrapa à la gorge et la plaqua sur le sol, lui laissant la possibilité de le frapper dans le ventre avec son épée. Elle se releva difficilement, titubant, puis s'empala sur une épée brisée, alors que des renforts arrivaient. Elle entendit les voix de Thrall et de Khadgar, alors qu'une horde d'orcs se jetaient dans la bataille. Elle se permit un sourire en fermant les yeux, il l'avait fait. L'esclave devenu gladiateur, puis chef de guerre et enfin aspect, il avait ramené les orcs de Draenor, ceux de la Horde de fer. La bataille était gagnée. Elle entendit même la reine des elfes du vide tomber à terre dans un hurlement.


End file.
